Home Invasion
by OutcastsAmongOutcasts
Summary: Germany's morning starts off normally until two guys invade his home and threaten Italy. Rated T for violence and some adult language.


**AN: This was something I wrote awhile ago and I looked over again and thought it was brilliant so I just had to post it.  
><strong>**Warnings: sort of bad language and violance**

* * *

><p>Germany woke up 6am sharp as his alarm clock went off. Slamming it off, he got straight out of bed, waking up quickly as was his morning routine. He went into his bathroom, brushed his teeth, did his business, and took a quick shower.<p>

Just as he was getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist, he heard a knock and a soft, almost hesitant "Germany?" from the other side of the door. Of course, it was Italy.

Italy had been staying at his house for almost a week after his brother had thrown him out once again. Germany didn't really mind, of course, but it was rather annoying at times. Their habits and personalities clashed in many ways and Germany just couldn't help but feel a little irritated when he found a pair of Italy's dirty underwear tossed on the floor of his bedroom.

Germany came out of the bathroom to the Italian standing on the other side of the door with his brown eyes fully open and he seemed to be frightened, "Ja, what is it, Italy?"

"I heard a noise," Italy said softly, "I think there's someone in your house."

Germany shook his head, "Nein, there's no one in mein house, Italy. It was probably just Prussia und his little bird thing. Go make some breakfast, ja? Und no pasta for breakfast."

Italy nodded but stayed silent and slowly walked out of the room. Germany sighed and started getting out his clothes. He just couldn't understand Feliciano. Germany's house was one of the safest places to be at.

Ludwig was just putting on a fresh shirt after putting on his pants when he heard his dogs start barking from his backyard. He paused and listened as they barked and howled and scratched the fence of the pen that they were kept in. They were trained only to bark when they smelled someone unfamiliar and sensed a probable threat.

Quickly, Germany ran to his bedside drawer and took out a handgun. He made sure there was ammunition in it before quickly but quietly moving towards the door. He yanked the door open and aimed his gun in front of him, ready to shoot, but no one was there. Silently, he moved down the hallway with his gun trained in front of him.

"GERMANY! HEL-!" Italy's panicked voice rang from the downstairs but was cut off.

Ludwig made his way down the stairs. keeping his footsteps light and silent. The element of surprise was always an advantage. He found no one in the living room and heard noises coming from the kitchen. He crept over to the archway which let into the kitchen and hid, peeking around the corner.

"Okay, we have got the guy, can we leave now?" A male voice with a French accent whined from inside the kitchen but Germany could not see the owner.

"I don't think that is our guy," another said, also with a French accent, as he walked into Germany's view. He was well built man with brownish hair and a gun on his belt, "We were told he was going to be pretty hard to get, non? This little brat was easy. There's got to be something else. He also called for someone, probably using some kind of codename."

"I don't care, I just want to get out of here," the first voice spoke, "Those dogs are making me really nervous."

A second guy walked into view. He was taller but skinnier with dirty blonde hair. He had Italy slung over his shoulder who bound at both his hands and feet and was unconscious.

"If we get this job wrong, then we don't get paid," the other guy spoke. "And, I don't know about you, but I need this pay."

The guy with Italy sighed and shifted the nation on his shoulder, "Well, what do you suppose we do with this one, then? You think we'd get some extra for him?"

"We could use him as leverage," the guy shrugged.

"Are you even sure we're at the right house?" The man sounded very doubtful and he started pacing. "What if we're in the wrong house? What if we were given the wrong address?"

"Then I don't know!" The other guy said with exasperation. He sat down on a barstool at Germany's counter, "Let's just wait to see if anyone else shows up, alright? Maybe-"

He was cut off as he heard a gun cock behind his head. Germany had snuck up on him and was holding a gun to his head. Slowly, the man put his hands in the air. However, his partner had his gun aimed at Germany with one hand as his other hand was holding the Italian slung over his shoulder.

"Put Feliciano und the gun down or I will blow his head off," Ludwig growled at the other guy. Slowly, he complied and set Italy down on the ground carefully and kicked his gun over to Germany. "Now, who has sent you here?"

"No one of your concern, monsieur," the guy with the gun pointed at his head spat. "If you would kindly point that thing somewhere else!"

He turned around quickly and grabbed the gun from Germany's hands but Germany reacted and kicked him in the abdomen, sending him stumbling backward into the counter. However, he still held onto the gun he had taken.

Before the man could recover, the German nation kicked him in the side and took the gun back. When he was about to raise it, though, he heard a gun cock and he froze.

"Don't move or your little friend gets it," Ludwig looked up to see the other guy holding the collar of Italy's tank top and aiming a gun at his head. Italy coughed a little and his eyes opened slightly.

Slowly, Germany put his gun on the ground and put his hands in the air. The guy he had kicked in the abdomen took the gun and stood up, aiming the gun at Ludwig.

"Germany?" Italy said in a weak voice as he became aware of his surroundings. "What's happening?"

"I will go with you without fight und without fuss if you leave Feliciano alone," the German told them. "But you must let him go first."

Italy looked around and a look of understanding dawned on his face. Then he started struggling against his bonds and yelling, "Ludwig, no! You can't! You- ack!"

The man holding the gun to Italy's head pulled on Italy's top, effectively choking him, "Shut up, little brat."

"We have a deal, then," the other guy said, smirking. He walked up to Germany and quickly hit him over the head with his gun and the German crumpled to the floor unconscious. "But I don't like that deal." He looked back at his partner and gestured towards Italy, "Bring him with. He'll be good leverage. And help me carry this one out, he is a lot of muscle."

The one with Italy nodded and let go of the nation to help his partner. Italy dropped to the floor with a thud and watched silently as they picked up the German and carried him out of the room.

The two French men carried the German out and were halfway down the long driveway when the shorter one stopped. He gently set the nation down and patted down his pockets before saying, "I think I dropped my keys inside. I will go retrieve them."

"Hurry up, you fool," the other hissed. "We don't want him waking up."

He nodded and ran back into the house. He went into the kitchen but noticed that something was missing. The little Italian brat was gone and all the remained were two little cut up piles of rope.

"What the hell?" He looked around, confused. They were gone for four or five minutes, how the fuck did he escape?

He turned around to go tell his partner, but was met with a fist to the face. He was sent sprawling to the ground and he heard a big crack from his nose and felt a sharp pain in his face.

He clutched his face as pain radiated through it and he could feel the warm ooze of blood as if gushed forth from his nose, "Sacre bleu!"

He looked up just in time to see an angry Italian grab his shirt front and force him upwards. The scared wimp he had seen early was replaced by an angry monster.

"Where is Ludwig?" Italy demanded, shaking the French man.

"H-he is outside," he replied.

"Grazi," Italy smirked before punching him unconscious.

Feliciano went into the living room and grabbed the katana that Germany kept on display after Japan had given it to him two years ago. He slowly unsheathed it and examined the blade to make sure it was sharp.

Italy may seem like a scared, simpering wimp most of the time because, well, most of the time he is, but, if someone threatens someone close to him, he won't hesitate to kill. He owed a lot to Germany and he would not let that go unpaid.

He went out of the house and down the long driveway that led off of the road to Germany's house. He could see the other man a third of the way down the driveway dragging an unconscious Ludwig.

Italy started sprinting at him, but made no noise. Japan had trained him to be silent while doing just about everything, including running at a fast pace. It came in handy when retreating.

The man didn't even notice Italy until he was about five yards away.

"What the Hell?" The man exclaimed, pulling out his gun on instinct. But Italy was upon him before he could even get a proper aim.

The Italian punched the man in the cheek, causing him the lose balance and fall to the ground. Italy kicked him in the side, knocking the wind out of him.

A few feet away Germany was waking up slowly. A pain radiated from the back of his head. He put a hand to the back of his head and was satisfied when he found no blood. Slowly he got into a sitting position and rubbed his hands over his eyes. He looked up to find himself in the middle of his driveway.

"What-?" Germany turned around and was met with a very confusing sight.

Italy was standing over a frightened looking man with a katana posed to strike.

Germany suddenly remembered the whole ordeal that led up to his unconscious state. But, when he had last seen Italy, he was in no position to fight back. What the Hell happened?

"Italy?" Ludwig spoke up, slowly getting to his feet.

The Italian looked back at Germany but he didn't look like the Italy Germany knew. He had blood on his knuckles and a murderous glint in his eye. He looked furious, but, when he saw Germany, his face went from murderous to joyous.

"Ve~ Germany! You're okay!" Feliciano said happily. However, his pose never wavered.

"What happened?" Ludwig asked, walking over to him.

"Ve~ they were going to take you so I kicked their butts!" Italy replied proudly. "And I-"

A gunshot rang. Germany's heart nearly stopped as he saw Italy stop and his smile disappeared. The katana fell from his hands as Italy hands went to clutch his side. The katana stabbed into the chest of the man holding the gun below him and it was Germany's understanding that it pierced his lung and he suffocated on his own blood. However, at that moment, he couldn't care less.

Ludwig rushed forward and caught Italy as he fell. He could see blood pouring out from a wound in his side and start staining the fabric of the white tank top Italy was wearing. Quickly Germany ripped off his black t-shirt and covered Italy's wound with it.

"D-did I kill him?" Italy asked weakly.

Germany rolled his eyes, "Yes, you did, Italy, now shut up and let me concentrate. From what I can tell, the bullet didn't hit anything important, so you'll survive."

Italy nodded and smiled slightly, "Ve~ I'm glad you're safe, Ludwig. Ti amo."

"Ich liebe dich," Germany replied, "und danke for saving mein life. Now, I must move you to mein house to bandage you. It will be painful, but I'll try to be careful."

Italy nodded and squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip as Germany picked him up bridal style. Once Germany was up on his feet, Italy snuggled into his chest, relaxed his eyes, and let out a small, "Ve~"

The German nation started walking towards his house and looked down at the Italian in his arms. He let a smile cross his face and could feel the relief rush through his body. Italy was safe. They were both safe. And Francis will soon be getting an ass kicking.

"Can I kill the other one?"

_"Nein_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave a review. It would help me much :)<strong>


End file.
